


SA

by azureyibrewA



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureyibrewA/pseuds/azureyibrewA
Kudos: 2





	SA

高衩，丁字裤，搞了一下。

萨：早上跟你见面的那个人是谁？  
艾：...谁？  
萨：拿衣服给你的人。  
艾：就是...只是...拿衣服给我的人...而已...你慢点...我不要了...

萨：今天这么主动？  
艾：我在问你问题！  
萨：你坐下来就回答你。  
艾：...润滑还不够。

跑不掉，早就被锁上了。

肌肉会留下勒痕。

揉胸。

字面上是拘束拷问但萨波都很温柔。  
艾斯觉得羞耻但是很舒服。

艾斯总是最后才放开。

换太多姿势了。

萨：我想都试一遍  
艾：不要...  
萨：真的不要？  
艾：...试试也可以

把手柄当小道具。  
萨波要惩罚不好好念书的艾斯。  
手柄太硬了。  
上过一次之后艾斯再也不敢玩手柄。

手柄震动功能。  
路：萨波，手柄去哪了？  
萨：在艾斯那。  
路：艾斯呢？  
萨：他今天不舒服在房间别打扰他。

哺乳阶段奶会很大，本來就大了还要更大。  
怀孕后和生产后还要吸取雄性的精气补身体。

一爪抓起奶。  
爸爸跟孩子抢奶喝，吸得红红的把艾斯弄痛了。  
艾：有那么好喝吗？  
萨：你试试。  
接吻時能艾斯能尝到自己的奶水味。  
艾斯脸红得不行，委屈地看着萨波。  
萨波直在胸部接咬了口牙印。

萨：我必须亲力亲为。  
艾：我不要了！你不要过来！！

萨波一边揉一边想着怎么还没出奶，艾斯快被揉晕了。  
于是萨波低下头去吸，又舔又咬。  
艾斯含泪求饶，被萨波弄得快去了。  
萨波一脸坏笑。  
揉胸直接潮吹。  
高潮完全身颤抖，连乳尖都在轻颤。  
艾斯的下面湿透，脸红得喘不过气，看着萨波舔着自己腿间又渐渐欲求不满，手偷偷伸向胸部模仿

对方的方式自己揉了起来。  
萨：没满足？  
艾：...  
萨：怎么只顾着自己享受呢？也帮帮让你舒服的人好吗？  
说着让艾斯屁股对着自己继续刚刚的舔舐，艾斯的面前则是自己的裤裆。  
艾斯咬开拉链，轻轻舔了一下有些湿的萨博的前端，犹豫了一会，含住了侧面。

舔着侧面的筋的同时感到后面穴口隐隐有要被舌头侵入的趋势。  
艾斯赶忙回头想阻止，却已经晚了。

萨：你不用對我下药我也能給你很多次的。  
艾：能让我怀孕吗？  
萨：我一定做到。

萨：起来吃饭了。  
然而吃的根本不是饭。  
艾喉咙痛死了。  
一脸委屈。

照三餐把下面喂饱。

黏糊糊。  
虽然带着去洗澡但是去水里再来一发。

艾：差不多可以了吧？  
萨：为了保险起见。

全身都是萨的气味。  
完全洗不掉。  
里面都变成萨波的形状了。

艾：怀孕期间禁止h。  
萨：...你不爱我了？  
艾：...你是小孩子吗？  
萨：那不要插进去就行了吧？

萨：你们是萨爸爸跟艾妈妈生出来的，就是萨爸爸把j插进...  
艾斯一尾巴甩過去，直接把话打断。

艾：你就不能跟他们说他们是送子鹤带来的吗？  
萨：实事求是，不能对孩子们说谎。

萨：我床上的表现不错吧？  
艾：就算不错也不能当着孩子的面说。  
萨：嗯，跟着来办正事吧。  
艾：我...说过...不可以！  
萨：我以为你想要？  
艾：想要是想要...但还是不行！  
萨：我跟孩子哪个重要？  
艾：孩子！


End file.
